Rosie
by Lady Elrothiel Freefall
Summary: During A Normal Mission, Several Lives Change, Some For The Better...Others For Worse...


'Julie throw the rope over here!' shouted a girl, she stood on the edge of a large yacht, she wore a blue cap with her hair tied back, and sunglasses covered her eyes.shehad a slim but muscly figure withshort brown hair, her eyes when uncovered were a dark blue.The sun was gleaming down on them but the wind was strong. Julie threw her the robe as she crossed the front of the yacht. Julie looked similar to her but with lighter hair and brown eyes.

'Hey Rosie…Rox,' Rosie caught the rope removing her sunglasses, she looked over at Joe, a man in his early twenties with brown hair and brown eyes, his was well built and was a very close friend of Rosie, Joe who had just called her continued, 'Look over there!'

Suddenly a rumble was heard in the sky, Rosie looked to where Joe was pointing a large green shape was heading in their direction and just in front of it was a smaller silver shape.

'It cant be them…can it.' Julie looked on astounded, as they got closer.

'It is,' Rosie raised her volume as they flew overhead; she waved her arms at them, the others doing the same, Riley, he was a typical prince in shining armour, blonde hair blue eyes, charming smile and was another close friend of Rosie's and Julies, he had been lower deck ran up and watched them go by, 'Look there's someone in the silver blue one, they're waving.'

She was right, you could only just see them, a small arm going back and forth. They flew past and were gone again within a minute. Rosie stopped waving and collapsed onto the deck. Riley looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back placing her sunglasses on.

'Now that would be a job I would love to do!' Rosie exclaimed as she leant back.

'Hate to spoil the fun but I have some bad news about the course we want to take,' Julie looked over and then climbed round everything to sit next to Rosie, Joe stayed sat where he was, opposite Rosie, 'Okay apparently this small area here is off limits, out of bounds for some reason or another, so we have to go around it…it would just be so much easier to cut through but its something like a £20,000 fine.'

'Oh well, I'm sure it's just as beautiful,' Rosie looked at Julie, 'and from what I remember of the weather report it's sunny for the next seven days.'

The boys looked at one another and then back at the girls.

'You do remember that it's a race?' Joe said looking at Rosie, 'I thought you wanted to win this?'

'I do but the other racers will also have to go round and we are still in the lead,' She smiled across at him; they had been going for the last week racing against eight other countries. She stood up and walked down into the living area, they all looked from one another before Rosie's voice was heard again, 'Crank her speed up for tonight, I would say maybe two thirds of the way.'

'What about the forbidden area?' he said looking slyly at the others.

'We stay out of them…I may want to win this race but I will not subject my self to become a cheater, no shortcuts, we go by the rules…I wouldn't be here now if I had cheated in the past…cheaters always get their comeuppance.' Her voice grew louder as she walked back up to them.

'So what's for dinner?' Julie asked trying to change the subject.

Rosie woke up thumping her head against the boat side. She looked around, things were falling over, and the boat was rocking back and forth violently. She stumbled her way to the stairs and up onto the deck, it was dark outside. Rosie reached the deck only to be knocked back by a wave of water crashing over the side. She held onto the railings and pulled herself back up.

'JOE! JOE!' she called out; he was stood by the sails trying to gather them together. She rushed over to him, 'What's happening?'

'It's a storm; it came straight down on us, no idea where it came from! There's a small island type thing only a mile wide nearby but we have to be careful we don't crash into it' he called out to her. Suddenly they were hit by another wave, larger this time, Rosie was pushed forward across the middle, her legs flying off the side of the yacht, she grabbed hold of a robe to stop herself going overboard.

Julie ran over and pulled her back up but before either of them could say or do anything, the yacht smashed against something. They were thrown towards the front of the boat. Julie grabbed hold of the railings and held on, Rosie had held of her other hand and was dangling over the water. Joe and Riley were at the top; riley was on the radio.

'Mayday, Mayday! We need help, our yacht is filling with water, we have a hole in the side, we need assistance, I repeat we need assistance!' Riley called down the radio. As he finished another wave crashed over them and they were knocked over.

Joe slid down to the front knocking Julies hand, she lost grip but before she could go any further she took hold of another rail beside her. Joe hit his head on the side and lay there only moving with the movement of the boat. Riley had managed to scramble back up and picked up the radio.

'MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE ARE GOING DOWN! I REPEAT, WE ARE GOING DOWN!' The boat slowly began to get lower in the water. Two minutes later they were soaking wet to the bone, Julie and Rosie were still hanging off the side, Riley had been knocked about and was clinging onto the mast. Joe was now pushed up against the side of the yacht.

Rosie clung onto Julie whose hands were slowly slipping; a loud crash of thunder was heard as another wave flew over them. Julie began to lose her grip, she screamed out as she slid over the side. Rosie let go of Julie's hand and grabbed onto her leg. Suddenly someone grabbed hold of Julie's hand, Julie looked up to see someone in silver suit, a light shining down in her face. She looked away.

'Hold on!' a strong masculine voice called out to her, a wave crashed over them. The person lost their balance sliding down but still held onto Julie. Rosie looked above them to see a large shape above them. She could make out a yellow object dangling from it with three people on there. She made out Joe's large yellow suit. They were safe.

'HOLD ON ROX!' Julie called down to her as Rosie's hands slid down her leg. The person stood back up stumbling, they slowly began to pull Julie back up, a line was lowered next to him, and he pulled it down and carefully placed it round Julie's waist.

'LOOK OUT! ROCKS AHEAD!' a voice boomed above them but it was too late, Virgil looked down in front of them just as the rocks scraped along the side pushing the front towards them.

Rosie looked up at Julie then to the side; she screamed out as her body made contact with the rocks, a large crack sounded from her right arm as she tried to stop herself going into them. Her hand let go of Julie's leg and as though in slow motion fell into the water beneath the boat hitting her head on the rocks.

'ROSIE!' Julie cried out as she watched her friend go under, she was quickly pulled up to the rescue platform.

'DAD! She's fallen in the water! Can you find her?' Virgil asked through a comm. Mic on his ear.

'I cant locate her, she's either just vanished or…or she's gone.' A voice spoke into his ear; Virgil dropped his head in despair. Virgil's line was then pulled and he was lifted up.

'What about Rosie?' cried Julie as he reached the top, Virgil looked across at his brother Gordon who was stood on the platform with them, pausing before turning back to Julie.

'I'm sorry…she didn't make it! We're going to take our sub and look for her.' He said trying to keep himself together. The platform raised into thunderbird 2. Gordon then left to take thunderbird 4 into the water.

They waited what seemed like hours, soon he returned.

'I'm sorry, i…I couldn't find a trace of her.' He said trying not to look at the floor. Julie stared at him in disbelief; she began shaking her head at him.

'No…no…. NO!' she cried out as she broke down into tears, Riley wrapped his arms round her pulling her into him. Joe moved over to her and placed a hand on her back and a hand on Riley's shoulder. Joe looked at Riley trying to be strong but they both found themselves too weak for the emotion.

Gordon turned to look at Virgil who was staring at the three civilians.

A/N: More to come! This was a bit of fun to write! Please ignore any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes as I have lost me beta.


End file.
